


40 horas de vuelo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organizar una reunión no debería ser tan complicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	40 horas de vuelo

_Querido Jackal:_

Cuarenta minutos.

Jackal asintió para sí mismo una vez consultó el reloj y aceleró un poco más su paso, sin importarle que debido a ello y al peso su morral rebotase incómodamente contra su espalda.

Tenía tiempo de sobra, tanto por la hora de encuentro como por la hora de salida del vuelo, pero después de todos los problemas que había tenido que sortear lo último que quería era arriesgarse a que algo más se presentara y gracias a eso él llegase tarde, cosa que sin duda habría pasado de no haberse bajado del bus dos paraderos antes.

Jackal miró de reojo el tráfico estancado en dirección al aeropuerto sin poder evitar una ola de preocupación al pensar en los demás, pero se negó a pensar demasiado en ello.

Incluso Niou había enviado un mensaje de texto y a pesar de la falta de palabras en este, Jackal confiaba que esa era su forma de confirmar que sí iría y si alguien como Niou, del que no había tenido ninguna noticia hasta que él mismo había ido a buscarlo, había aceptado reunirse con todos no tenía sentido temer que algo como un embotellamiento los detendría.

_Diez años ya,_

Jackal no podía decir que conocía a Niou a la perfección. Él siempre había sido propenso a los secretos y a ocultar todo tras trucos e ilusiones, además Jackal no tenía idea qué había sido de él desde la graduación, casi diez años atrás.

Aun así, sabía bien que una vez tomaba una decisión no cambiaba de idea, quizás por simple terquedad o porque disfrutaba llevarle la contraria a los demás y esa era la única razón por la que Jackal había aceptado de inmediato encontrarse con él en el lugar que él prefiriese.

Al fin de cuentas sólo había podido contactarlo gracias a que Renji le había pasado su número actual y sospechaba que tendría más problemas para convencer a Niou que a los demás, pero eso no impedía que desease haber intentado proponer otro sitio. 

Pero no tenía sentido lamentarse de ello ahora y al menos Niou había llegado muy puntual, por lo que aguantar algo de humo de cigarrillo, escuchar la música proveniente de la pista de baile sin poder ir a disfrutarla y tener que lidiar con un Niou que parecía seguir siendo el mismo de siempre, con su cabello desteñido y su actitud indiferente, era un pequeño precio a pagar.

—Así que... —comenzó Jackal y Niou dirigió su mirada en él, sin decir una sola palabra—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

No era que Jackal estuviese nervioso, pero nunca había sido particularmente cercano a Niou y con su actitud era difícil iniciar una conversación...

—Pupiina...

... Por no decir que Niou parecía estar queriendo dificultárselo más de lo usual.

Jackal suspiró. Quizás lo mejor era ir al grano, confiando que al menos Niou lo escucharía, y si por algún milagro decidía responderle todo sería más fácil.

—¡Sensei!

El repentino grito no sorprendió a Jackal. Entre tanta gente y tanto ruido no era inusual que alguien subiese la voz para hacerse escuchar por su acompañante, mas lo que lo desconcertó e incluso impidió que hiciese justo lo que había pesando fue que la chica, probablemente de no más de veinte años, que había hablado estuviese dirigiéndose a Niou.

—¡Sí es Niou-sensei! —exclamó, haciéndole señas a otra chica—. Nunca pensé que lo veríamos aquí.

—Es cierto —dijo la otra, que se había acercado de inmediato—. No sabía que alguien como Sensei vendría aquí.

—Y ustedes no deberían estar aquí. —A pesar de sus palabras la expresión de Niou no tenía ni una pizca de seriedad y las chicas rieron en respuesta.

—Nosotras también queremos divertirnos —replicaron y Niou se encogió de hombros.

—No crean que correré el examen sorpresa porque las vi aquí.

—¿¡Eh!? —se quejaron ambas al tiempo y Niou pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo más.

—Podría ser mañana —comentó, fingiendo estar distraído y cuando las chicas intercambiaron una mirada añadió—: O no.

—Si es mañana sería injusto —dijo una y la otra asintió con seriedad.

Jackal observó el intercambio de principio a fin con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo. Después de todo se trataba de Niou y a pesar de la familiaridad de la conversación era evidente lo en serio que estaban hablando las chicas, además de lo mucho que estaban considerando sus advertencias disfrazadas de bromas.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Jackal una vez las chicas se fueron—. No puedo creerlo.

Y lo decía en serio, pero eso no le impidió reír. 

¿Quién iba a pensar que Niou terminaría con un trabajo tan respetable? No le costaba imaginarse la sorpresa de todos —aparte de Renji y tal vez de Hiroshi, quienes seguramente ya lo sabían— una vez se enterasen.

—¿Y? —contestó Niou con fastidio y Jackal negó con su cabeza, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Ya va siendo hora que nos volvamos a reunir, ¿no? —comentó, aceptando cambiar el tema como seguramente Niou quería y yendo de inmediato al punto, aprovechando ahora que sentía que era más fácil hablar con él, gracias a su conversación con sus alumnas—. Podríamos hacer un viaje o...

—Y esto es para invitarme —lo interrumpió y Jackal asintió.

—Ah, y además... 

Y además estaba la razón por la que había preferido no decírselo por teléfono, donde Niou podía cortar la llamada sin siquiera terminar de escucharlo. Jackal contuvo un suspiro.

—Le escribí a Akaya —continuó con lentitud—, y sólo me contestó preguntándome si irías.

—¿Y? —preguntó Niou de nuevo y esta vez Jackal sí suspiró.

—No sé que pasó entre ustedes —dijo con seriedad—. Pero podrías ayudarme con él. Si vas a venir.

Niou no negó nada, mas tampoco respondió.

¿Cómo podía tomarse eso? Jackal esperó con paciencia, intentando no pensar demasiado en todo lo que no sabía a pesar de lo que podía suponer gracias a la actitud de Akaya tanto cuando todavía estaban en el colegio como ahora y cuando fue obvio que Niou no pensaba decir nada se dio por vencido.

—Te contactaré en estos días con los detalles —dijo, despidiéndose poco después.

Por ahora sólo podía esperar que Niou si decidiese aceptar y que incluso hablase con Akaya. Porque si no se había negado quería decir que quizás sí lo haría, ¿no?

_¿no?_

Una sola mirada el reloj hizo que Marui sonriese para sí mismo, satisfecho, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

No era extraño que él acertara al tomar una decisión y aunque originalmente sólo había salido temprano para pasar por su pastelería favorita antes de irse y había tomado el autobús mucho antes de lo necesario porque simplemente sospechaba que algunos llegarían al punto de encuentro mucho antes de lo planeado, ahora estaba claro que era gracias a eso y sólo a eso que había llegado con tiempo suficiente —menos del que había esperado, pero igual suficiente— a pesar de que el trafico podría haber causado que incluso perdiese el vuelo.

Y era evidente que, tal como se podía esperar del que había sido el compañero de dobles de un genio como él, Jackal había conseguido lo mismo.

Marui no dejó sonreír cuando comenzó a trotar hacia él, sin siquiera preguntarse porqué éste estaba caminando con prisa innecesaria.

—Yo~ —saludó una vez lo alcanzó, dándole una palmada en la espalda y a pesar de no hacerlo siquiera trastabillar, Jackal sí se mostró sorprendido por un segundo.

—Bunta —dijo, asintiendo con su cabeza y ralentizando su paso para andar con más calma junto a Marui—. ¿Y Hiroshi?

Marui había esperado escuchar esa pregunta, por lo que simplemente le hizo un guiño al tiempo que contestó.

—Vendrá, obviamente. No hay nada imposible para un genio como yo.

_Las vacaciones_

No era inusual que Jackal lo llamase ocasionalmente y él hacía lo mismo a veces, cuando se sentía nostálgico o simplemente quería compañía para ir al próximo restaurante que evaluaría para su columna.

Algunas veces era Jackal mismo solía quien sugería que se encontrasen, casi siempre a jugar tenis callejero para recordar los viejos tiempos o al restaurante de su padre, para que lo ayudase a evaluar el nuevo plato que pensaban incluir en el menú.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

—Es raro que propongas algo así —dijo Marui sin ocultar su sorpresa, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja izquierdos y lanzando una gastada pelota de tenis contra la pared con su mano derecha.

—Ah.

—¿Es por algo importante? —preguntó cuando Jackal no añadió nada más, al tiempo que atrapaba la bola en el aire.

—Sí —respondió Jackal, suspirando audiblemente y continuó con un tono indeciso—. Todavía no he hablado con todos, pero ya he pensado en la fecha y...

—¿Y si alguien no puede? —lo interrumpió, señalando el obvio problema presente en los planes que estaba haciendo.

—Sé que todos pueden —respondió y antes de que Marui pudiese preguntarle _cómo_ , Jackal añadió—: Renji.

Eso lo explicaba.

Distraídamente, Marui dejó caer la pelota al suelo y la empujó con uno de sus pies debajo de su cama.

No estaba seguro qué había impulsado a Jackal a proponer algo así, pero la perspectiva de volver a ver a todos no sonaba nada mal y si realmente era posible...

—Cuenta conmigo —aceptó al fin.

—Ah —pronunció Jackal con obvio alivio y luego de un segundo añadió—, también quería pedirte... 

—Así que necesitas la ayuda de un genio —lo interrumpió de nuevo, sonriendo. Jackal continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—... que llamaras a Hiroshi. No lo he encontrado y no ha contestado mis mensajes.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Marui y aunque no quería quedarse callado, tampoco supo qué decir.

—Me lo debes —continuó Jackal, impidiendo que el silencio se apoderase de la conversación—. Y yo no puedo hacer todo.

Para la incredulidad de Marui la llamada terminó poco tiempo después, antes de que pudiese negarse o decirle que lo dejase a cargo de hablar alguien más —así fuese Niou— en lugar de Hiroshi.

Hiroshi...

Marui se encontró suspirando sin poder evitarlo.

No era como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con él, a diferencia de con quienes habían decidido dedicarse al tenis y ahora se la pasaban de país en país, pero no dudaba que sería más fácil charlar y convencer a cualquiera de ellos.

Al fin de cuentas ellos seguramente no usarían su trabajo como excusa para todo lo que pudiesen, ni tampoco se negarían sin explicación cuando no pudiesen hacerlo como Yagyuu había estado haciendo por semanas. Cosa que Jackal sabía.

Marui suspiró una vez más y se recostó en su cama para mirar fijamente el techo, en lugar de dirigir su mirada hacia a su celular.

Además Jackal mismo había dicho que ni siquiera había logrado hablar con él. Quizás Hiroshi había llegado un nuevo extremo y era posible que incluso lo evitase a él de la misma forma, por lo que aunque no quería aceptarlo él no era la persona a la que Jackal debería pedirle que lo llamase.

En cambio Yanagi, pensó Marui, siempre sabía lo suficiente para conseguir que los demás hiciesen —muchas veces sin darse cuenta— lo que él quisiera y Niou tenía suficientes trucos y sin duda conocía a Yagyuu casi tan bien como a sí mismo y Yukimura, siendo Yukimura, sólo tendría que decir "ven a reunirte con todos" para conseguir convencerlo.

Pero él ni siquiera había logrado que fuese con él al mejor restaurante que había encontrado ese año la última vez que había intentado verse con él, por lo que mucho menos podría hacer que se tomase unos días de vacaciones para la reunión que Jackal había propuesto...

Marui cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de no seguir esa línea de pensamientos.

Usualmente él no era así. Él era un genio que incluso había logrado técnicas que hacían que cualquiera se maravillase y aceptase que lo que tenía era habilidad y no pura suerte, pero lo había conseguido no sólo por su talento sino a base de esfuerzo.

¿Y por qué se estaba rindiendo ahora?

Abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, Marui giró su cuerpo para quedar apoyado en su costado y dirigió su mirada hacia su teléfono.

Jackal llevaba años haciéndole favores y esta vez era él quien le estaba pidiendo algo, ¿no? Además era la excusa perfecta para llamar a Hiroshi, cosa que no había hecho en semanas. Y si lo intentaba y no funcionaba siempre podía devolverle la responsabilidad de hablar con Hiroshi a Jackal o incluso pasársela a alguien más.

El impulso provocado por ese pensamiento hizo que Marui se levantara y tomase su celular y antes de que cambiase de idea, buscó el número de Yagyuu y llamó.

—¿Hiroshi? —preguntó en cuanto escuchó un mecánico "Aló" al otro lado de la línea.

—... Marui-kun —respondió Hiroshi con un tono que no expresaba nada en particular.

—¿Puedes creer que Jackal está organizando un viaje para que nos reunamos todos? —dijo Marui rápidamente, intentando sonar tan normal como le era posible y no detenerse a pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían hablado.

—Marui-kun, en este momento estoy ocupado. Si no es nada importante...

_se acercan_

Yanagi había tomado en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer antes —revisar su equipaje, un par de llamadas de trabajo, dejarle una nota a sus asistente sobre a los _sensei_ a los que les debía recordar la fecha límite, recoger los tiquetes— además de los pormenores que se podían presentar en el camino, todo para llegar un poco antes que los demás, pero no demasiado para no sentir la espera.

Y teniendo en cuenta la hora lo había logrado, pero algunas cosas no podían ser calculadas o predichas.

Dependiendo de la situación eso podía ser molesto o inquietante, pero viendo a Jackal y a Bunta charlando y riendo como si no hubiese pasado un día desde la época en la que estaban en el mismo club no podía considerarlo como tal, ni evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Jackal, Bunta —los saludó con calma, aun antes de que ellos notasen su presencia.

—¡Yanagi! —exclamó Bunta, mientras Jackal se limitó a contestar con un gesto con su cabeza—. No has cambiado en nada.

—Llegas temprano —comentó Jackal, antes de que pudiese contestar.

—Tu tampoco —replicó mirando a Bunta, para luego dirigirse a Jackal—. Tengo los tiquetes —dijo, respondiendo inmediatamente y sin ningún esfuerzo la sonrisa agradecida que éste le dedicó.

_Podríamos_

—Lo lamento, Yanagi-san no se encuentra. Si desea puedo pasarle la razón de su llamada...

La respuesta había sido la misma que las otras veces y aunque sospechaba que no conseguiría nada con ello, una vez más le dio su nombre y teléfono a la mujer —la asistente de Renji, por lo que sabía— al otro lado de la línea, pidiéndole que le dijese que le devolviese la llamada lo más pronto posible en lugar de dejarle un mensaje y después de colgar Jackal observó el teléfono fijamente, a pesar de que sabía que con ello no conseguiría nada.

Renji le había enviado el número de Niou, se había tomado el tiempo de averiguar y contestarle cuando le había escrito un correo electrónico, confesándole sus dudas sobre si todos podrían tomarse al menos una semana dentro de un mes.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía no había dicho nada sobre él. Y al igual que Hiroshi no había contestado sus llamadas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Impacientemente, Jackal golpeó superficialmente con sus dedos las teclas del número que había marcado minutos atrás, el número de la editorial de Renji, el cual ya se había aprendido de memoria gracias a la cantidad de veces que lo había llamado mientras le daba vueltas a la misma pregunta por lo que se sentía la centésima vez.

_encontrarnos_

La melodía de su celular lo tomó por sorpresa y concentrado como estaba en mirar fijamente a los autos que estaban frente al taxi en el que estaba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se apartasen de una buena vez, le tomó varios segundos reaccionar, buscarlo y sacarlo de su desorganizada maleta.

Y cuando lo hizo e intentó contestar la batería de este murió.

—Mierda —murmuró y volvió a guardarlo en su maleta sin el menor cuidado antes de dirigirse al hombre que conducía, cosa que se había contenido de hacer durante los eternos minutos que había pasado allí—. ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos que llegar ya!

Kirihara se contuvo de golpear el asiento o al menos sacudir su maleta cuando el hombre suspiró, acomodó el espejo retrovisor y golpeó sus dedos al ritmo de una canción que Kirihara no reconocía.

—No me pida lo imposible —contestó al fin, señalando los autos inmóviles frente a él.

Viendo la falta de movimiento de estos era fácil entender lo que decía, pero se suponía que la mayoría de taxistas tenían una habilidad de salir de esos embotellamientos, encontrar rutas alternas y llevar a sus pasajeros a su destino, ¿no?

—No voy a alcanzar... —dijo Kirihara para sí mismo y moviendo unos de sus pies impacientemente mientras contaba los segundos que tomaba hasta que avanzaban unos centímetros más, hasta que al fin perdió la paciencia.

Si ese taxista no podía o quería llevarlo, entonces tendría que encargarse de llegar por sí mismo.

—¡Aquí me bajo! —anunció, sacando su billetera y pagando tan rápido como pudo a pesar de la irritante parsimonia del hombre.

Si corría debería ser capaz de llegar en... ¿quince o veinte minutos?

Kirihara tomó una bocanada de aire, acomodó sus dos maletas tan bien como pudo en su espalda y comenzó a correr tan rápido como le era posible, primero esquivando autos inmóviles y luego, una vez llegó a la acera, personas que casi parecían tortugas.

_todos_

Aunque seguramente no lo sabía, Jackal le había dado la excusa perfecta para dejar de postergarlo y aunque lo último que debía hacer era tomar un avión de un día para el otro cuando al día siguiente tenía clases que dictar, Niou no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

No era que no estuviese pensando en las consecuencias, pero sabía que mientras madrugase a tomar un vuelo la mañana siguiente podría regresar a Japón con el tiempo justo para pasar a su apartamento y cambiarse. Y entre eso y el querer ir a que Kirihara le dijese de frente lo que tenía que decir de una buena vez tenía más que suficientes razones para hacerlo.

Por eso estaba ahí, en la barra del restaurante del hotel en el que Kirihara se estaba quedando durante el abierto de Shanghai esperando a que éste apareciese para comer o a que todos los huéspedes se retirasen a sus habitaciones.

Si eso último llegaba a pasar tendría que averiguar el número de su habitación, ir a buscarlo y tomar precauciones de que no le cerrase en la cara la puerta. Porque no era imposible que a pesar de los años siguiese en plena pataleta y sólo le hubiese preguntado a Jackal por él porque quería evitar verlo.

Y si era así... ya vería qué hacer cuando eso ocurriese.

Niou partió su servilleta en cuatro partes, formando una pequeña esfera con una de ellas al tiempo que recorría con su mirada a las personas que estaban en las mesas, buscando entre ellas a alguien con una cabeza que pareciese cubierta de algas que quizás podría no haber notado mientras comía, mas no la encontró.

Encogiéndose de hombros Niou volvió a los pedazos de servilleta, manteniendo gran parte de su atención en la entrada principal y mucho antes de que comenzase a cansarse al fin apareció, solo y bostezando mientras caminaba sin fijarse por donde iba.

Niou ni siquiera intentó reprimir una sonrisa burlona, la cual se agrandó al ver cómo este estaba andando en su dirección sin siquiera notarlo.

¿Cuánto tardaría en hacerlo?

De no estar ahí con un propósito específico Niou habría esperando pacientemente hasta que eso sucediese, pero luego de verlo sentarse a su lado decidió simplemente hacerse notar, lanzándole una de las esferas hechas de servilleta.

La reacción de Kirihara fue inmediata: primero giró su cabeza con molestia y luego la expresión de su rostro se transformó en pura sorpresa.

—¿Niou? —preguntó con incredulidad, observándolo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

—¿Me veo como alguien más? —respondió, sonriendo mientras formaba otra bolita con la última parte que quedaba de su servilleta, ignorando la mala mirada que le estaba dedicando uno de los empleados del hotel.

A pesar de que Kirihara no contestó tampoco se cambió de asiento e incluso después de hacer su pedido —en una mezcla de mal chino, mal inglés y señas— permaneció completamente inmóvil, esperando con el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en algún punto frente a él.

Era casi como si quisiese ignorar su presencia, aun cuando era obvio que era incapaz de hacerlo. Después de todo no era que _no_ quisiese ver a Niou.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —dijo Kirihara de repente luego de un largo rato de silencio, todavía sin mirarlo—. ¿No viniste a no decir nada o sí?

¿Kirihara quería que le dijese algo? Niou se encogió de hombros. No había ido a buscar a Kirihara para jugar a adivino y él no había sido el que se había distanciado en primer lugar.

—Me sorprende que alguien que ni siquiera llama puede decir eso.

—Como si fuese mi culpa —masculló Kirihara, causando que Niou lo examinase por un momento con atención.

Casi parecía como si Kirihara estuviese realmente molesto de que él estuviese ahí, pero aunque había cerrado sus puños en algún momento, obviamente tenso, y con sus palabras parecía estar buscando una discusión, la forma en que estaba evitando mirarlo directamente pero cada pocos segundos movía su cabeza sólo lo suficiente, como si estuviese confirmando que todavía estaba ahí, decía otra cosa.

¿Nervios? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando —sin verdaderos éxitos— de mantener una fachada y no ser sincero?

Fuese como fuese, Niou estaba seguro que podría conseguir cambiar eso.

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, Niou se levantó de su asiento, mas antes de poder alejarse Kirihara lo detuvo, levantándose de un salto y cerrando una de sus manos alrededor de uno de sus brazos al tiempo que gritó:

—¡Senpai!

Estaba claro: Kirihara seguía tan incapaz de esconder lo que quería como antes.

Niou giró en sus talones, sonriendo.

—Sólo tenías que pedirlo.

_este año._

Todavía podía cambiar de idea.

Yagyuu había llegado con más de una hora de antelación y el café que había pedido en una de las pequeñas tiendas del aeropuerto todavía estaba caliente, por lo que era obvio que todavía podía tomar su maleta de ruedas y salir como si no hubiese ido a encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros del club del tenis y viajar con ellos durante las cortas vacaciones que al final se había decidido a pedir.

Tal vez eso sería mejor, pensó tal como lo había hecho demasiadas veces antes.

Ciertamente podía invertir mejor su tiempo estudiando algún caso viejo o tomando uno nuevo, por pequeño que fuese y a pesar de que sus senpai en el buffet de abogados le insistiesen que no lo mataría descansar cuando podía hacerlo, y además estaba Marui...

Yagyuu suspiró y tomó un trago más de su café.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

El no encontrar la respuesta a eso era lo que lo había llevado a evitarlo después de la primera vez en que no le había sido posible aceptar una de sus invitaciones e incluso las palabras lo habían abandonado cuando lo había visto dos semanas atrás.

Por mucho que a pesar de eso Marui le hubiese hablado con naturalidad eso no quería decir que no terminaría causando un ambiente incómodo entre ellos. Entre todos.

Pero... _«¿No quieres venir? Yo quiero que vengas»._

Yagyuu fijó su mirada en su bebida y permaneció inmóvil.

_¿Qué tal un viaje_

—Yagyuu-san —dijo Suzuki cuando él salió del ascensor, sonriéndole mientras se inclinaba ligeramente—. Marui Bunta-san lo espera en su oficina.

De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar al regresar de almorzar esa no había sido una de esas, por lo que Yagyuu no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

—¿Marui Bunta? —preguntó, pronunciando el nombre lentamente para que no se notase el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Suzuki asintió.

—Dijo que era su amigo...—dijo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Está bien —le aseguró sonriéndole amablemente al tiempo que reanudó su andar, cosa que hizo que la mujer se relajara de inmediato—. Sólo estaba sorprendido. Gracias.

Y eso era cierto. En parte.

Yagyuu masajeó su entrecejo una vez perdió a la secretaria de la firma y ralentizó su paso hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina.

Había estado intentando pensar por semanas, tratando de descubrir si una explicación sonaría o no como una excusa y si realmente le debía una verdadera disculpa.

Y ahora Marui lo estaba llamando de nuevo, actuando como si todo estuviese bien...

¿Qué debía hacer o decir ahora?

Yagyuu tomó aire lentamente. No había encontrado la respuesta en semanas y sabía que no la encontraría en cuestión de segundos, por lo que a pesar de sus deseos de dar media vuelta y pedirle a Suzuki que le dijese a Marui que se le había presentado algo, abrió la puerta y entró.

—¡Hiroshi! —exclamó Marui al verlo, dejando la revista que había estado ojeando sin interés y levantándose rápidamente—. Al fin llegas, comenzaba a cansarme de esperar.

—Lo lamento, Marui-kun —respondió casi mecánicamente, ajustando sus gafas de reflejo—, estoy ocup...

—Ocupado, sí. —Marui suspiró—. ¿Al menos escuchaste los mensajes de Jackal?

Seguramente, de no responderle seguiría insistiendo, pensó, por lo que Yagyuu asintió con cansancio.

—Pero, como te dije...

—No has tomado vacaciones en dos años, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Marui, poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. Y no estás en ningún caso importante. 

—Eso...

—No intentes negarlo —dijo Marui, impidiendo una vez más que hablara—, Suzuki-chan me lo dijo.

 _Suzuki-chan_. Yagyuu no quería pensar en qué más había dicho, no sólo a Marui, e hizo una nota mental de recordarle la importancia de la confidencialidad.

—Sólo dime una cosa —pronunció Marui con seriedad, sin siquiera esperar a que él intentase hablar—: ¿no quieres venir?

Yagyuu lo observó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Porque el problema no era lo que él quisiera, era...

—Yo quiero que vengas —añadió Marui, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_de una semana?_

Después de todo algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Niou resopló al ver a Yagyuu en una de las mesas, sentado muy derecho y sin siquiera fijarse en las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, seguramente pensando que no sería nada caballeresco si se hacía evidente que estaba esperando a alguien, a pesar de que cualquiera que supiese observar podría notar la tensión en sus hombros, prueba de que estaba impaciente. 

O intranquilo. O algo más. No que importase, porque a pesar de eso Yagyuu alzó su cabeza al notar el sonido de sus pasos acercándose e inclinó su cabeza cortésmente.

—Niou-kun, me sorprende verte tan temprano —saludó con naturalidad, como si verlo fuese parte de su rutina y no lo estuviese viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Igualmente —respondió Niou, sentándose frente a él—. Ni siquiera sabía que vendrías.

—Alguien... —Yagyuu ajustó sus gafas, apartando su mirada y ocultando sus labios con su mano mientras estos se curvaban hacia arriba ligeramente—... insistió.

Y otras cosas sí cambiaban.

Niou giró sus ojos al tiempo que sacaba su celular y presionaba el botón de volver a marcar.

Yagyuu solía ser mejor ocultando gestos como esos, que dejaban que sus pensamientos fuesen tan claros como el agua incluso para alguien que no sabía la situación exacta, como él en ese momento. 

Igual no tardaría en enterarse así Yagyuu no pronunciase una palabra al respecto, pensó, mientras esperaba en silencio hasta que una vez más escuchó la grabación que informaba que el número que marcaba no estaba disponible por una otra razón y suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo, Niou-kun? —cuestionó Yagyuu, alzando una de sus cejas y apartando el recipiente vacío que se encontraba frente a él en la mesa.

Niou ignoró la pregunta y presionó el botón de volver a marcar una vez más.

_Trae a todos._

—Sólo tenías que pedirlo.

No entendía a Niou. Kirihara jamás había intentado negarlo, pero ahora más que nunca sentía la verdad en ese hecho.

—¿Eh? —pronunció, soltándolo sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si querías que me quedara —añadió Niou, regresando a su asiento como si nunca hubiese tenido intenciones de irse y por un momento Kirihara no pudo siquiera moverse.

Primero habían estado juntos. Luego habían pasado años sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra, dejándolo con una extraña sensación de que todo había quedado incompleto, y ahora Niou estaba hablando como si no hubiese pasado un día desde ese entonces y en realidad la solución siempre hubiese sido que _él_ simplemente le dijese algo...

—¡Pero tu comenzaste! —lo acusó, saliendo de su estupor y diciendo al fin lo que se había callado por años—. Pasando todo ese tiempo con Yanagi-san y...

—Preparando estrategias de dobles —lo interrumpió Niou y Kirihara sólo pudo observarlo con incredulidad—. No queríamos perder de nuevo —continuó—, ¿recuerdas?

¡Claro que lo recordaba! Kirihara se volvió a sentar y lo miró de reojo con desconfianza.

—Pero nunca dijiste nada...

—Nunca preguntaste —contestó Niou de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Debiste haberlo dicho! —exclamó Kirihara sin pensarlo dos veces y Niou apartó su mirada, luciendo ligeramente culpable por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

Esa era una pequeña victoria, pero Kirihara no se sentía como si hubiese ganado algo. 

Al fin de cuentas, ahora sentía que toda la razón por la que había comenzando a no hablarle a Niou no era realmente seria y que un par de palabras en ese entonces también habrían bastado. Y si ese era el caso ¿qué habían estado haciendo por tanto tiemp...?

—Mierda —dijo de repente, mirándolo con más sorpresa que cuando lo había visto llegar. Niou lo observó, alzando una ceja en interrogación—. ¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo perdiendo tanto tiempo? —preguntó, pronunciando justo lo que había pesando y luego añadió en voz baja—: Y ya es muy... 

Niou rió repentinamente, interrumpiéndolo.

—Nadie dice que no podamos recuperarlo.

_Te lo encargo._

Jackal y Bunta no habían sido los únicos.

Esta vez los saludos tomaron incluso menos tiempo, en parte porque Niou se limitó a hacer un gesto con una de sus manos y en parte porque Bunta interrumpió las probablemente extensas palabras de Yagyuu antes de que éste pudiese decir más que "Me alegra mucho de...".

—¿Ves? —dijo Bunta, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a Jackal al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Hiroshi—. Te dije que un genio como yo no tendría problemas en traer a Hiroshi.

—Ciertamente —aceptó Hiroshi, sonriendo como si no acabase de ser interrumpido rudamente—. Marui-kun fue bastante... insistente.

Yanagi dudaba que eso pudiese ser considerado un verdadero cumplido, pero Bunta pareció tomárselo como tal, si juzgaba por la forma en que sacó una caja de dulces de sabores tropicales de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno a Hiroshi antes que a los demás.

Y por la forma en que Yagyuu espiró lentamente, dejando caer sus hombros casi con alivio, quizás lo había dicho con esa intención.

Aunque la costumbre impedía que Yanagi dejase de notar —y analizar— las acciones a su alrededor, eso no evitó que participase en una banal conversación una vez se sentó entre Jackal y Niou, y al mismo tiempo fue por eso que no se sorprendió cuando en una pausa de la charla Jackal intervino.

—¿Y Akaya? Imposible que no venga, ¿no? —preguntó observando a Niou antes de girarse hacia a Yanagi.

—Debe estar en camino —dijo, intercambiando una mirada con Jackal antes de hacer lo mismo que éste había hecho y dirigir su vista hacia Niou, quien permaneció en silencio, como si quisiera fingir que no los había escuchado.

_Nos vemos_

El timbre lo había sorprendido más que la persona que la persona que había timbrado.

No era que Yanagi no hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de que Jackal fuese a buscarlo si seguía sin responderle directamente si iría o no al viaje que estaba planeando, pero estas eran casi tan bajas como el que todos aceptasen ir, por lo que no había creído que realmente lo haría.

Seguramente, había creído, estaría mucho más ocupado encontrando a quienes no había visto en mucho tiempo como para insistirle tanto a alguien que veía ocasionalmente.

Pero no había dejado de llamar, principalmente a su oficina, y ahora estaba ahí.

Yanagi lo observó por el ojo mágico de la puerta por unos segundos antes de decidirse y abrir.

—No esperaba que vinieses a verme —dijo en lugar de saludar, apartándose de inmediato al tiempo que le hizo un gesto para que pasase. 

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? —respondió Jackal, mirándolo sin ocultar su molestia al tiempo que entraba—. No contestaste...

—Te envié el número de Niou —lo interrumpió, cerrando la puerta y cruzando sus brazos mientras le recordaba lo que había hecho—. Además averigüé si todos podían viajar la semana que propusiste.

—No estoy hablando de eso —dijo Jackal en tono exasperado, sin hacer ningún ademán de querer continuar hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿Ayudó? —cuestionó Yanagi, ignorando las palabras de Jackal y también permaneciendo en su lugar.

—Sí —aceptó en respuesta y luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio en los que lo observó fijamente afirmó—: Entonces irás.

—No he dicho eso —señaló Yanagi de inmediato.

No era que tuviese una razón para no ir o que no pudiese hacerlo, pero no era propio de Jackal planear algo así, mucho menos insistir tanto.

¿Hasta qué punto seguiría haciéndolo?

—No tendría sentido si alguien falta —dijo Jackal, cambiando por completo su tono y mirándolo con esperanza—. Ya está la fecha, sólo falta reservar los tiquetes.

E incluso ahora estaba cambiando su estrategia. Yanagi asintió con su cabeza, antes de comentar sin ninguna razón:

—Cinco tiquetes.

Porque por el destino elegido, Jackal parecía estar planeando ir a buscar a Genichirou y a Seiichi junto a los demás.

—Seis —corrigió Jackal rápidamente—. Akaya vuelve a Japón mañana.

Yanagi arqueó una de sus cejas; eso era algo que no sabía. Pero los impresionante era que Jackal siguiese empeñado en que él también fuese.

—No piensas rendirte, ¿no?

Su pregunta pareció tomar a Jackal por sorpresa, pero aunque tardó en responder una vez lo hizo habló con confianza y tranquilidad.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Además tú eres el único que falta.

Y eso era incluso más impresionante.

—Por la fecha... saldríamos el sábado —dijo, recordando los mensajes y los correos electrónicos de Jackal y luego de un momento añadió—: Me encargaré de los tiquetes.

En disculpa. Fue lo que no dijo.

Le había ocasionado a Jackal trabajo extra sin razón alguna e incluso había dudado sobre si podría o no convencer a todos, pero lo había hecho. Prácticamente podía decir que Jackal había superado sus datos.

Jackal dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

—Una vez estén sólo tengo que confirmarles a todos del día y la hora.

—Ya sólo queda lo más fácil —aceptó con diversión y Jackal asintió con su cabeza.

_en un mes._

—¡Al fin!

Aun antes de que Marui gritara, Niou lo había visto aparecer, con su cabello incluso más desordenado que de costumbre y sus mejillas coloradas, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino. Y seguramente así lo había hecho.

Niou no dijo nada mientras los demás saludaban, le reclamaban y despeinaban —más— a Kirihara y esperó hasta que Yagyuu lo obligó a sentarse en la última silla disponible, frente a Niou, argumentando que aun tenían tiempo y Kirihara necesitaba descansar.

—Casi que no —dijo a modo de saludo, estirando un poco sus piernas para darle un suave golpe y Kirihara frunció el ceño por un momento.

—No fue mi culpa —se quejó en voz queda.

—Ahora sólo faltan Sanada-kun y Yukimura-kun —comentó Yagyuu repentinamente, como para detener cualquier discusión, mientras paseaba su mirada por todos y Niou asintió con su cabeza, sin decir una palabra.

También había notado ese detalle y dudaba que Jackal los hubiese omitido sin razón. Tal vez irían a buscarlos...

—Genichirou no está en Japón...

—Ni tampoco Yukimura-san —añadió Kirihara rápidamente, como si ya hubiese recuperado su aliento, interrumpiendo a Yanagi.

—¿Entonces vamos por ellos? —preguntó Marui y Yanagi asintió.

—Esa es la idea.

—Ah... en realidad —intervino Jackal y al notar que tenía la atención de todos en él apartó su mirada, poniendo su atención en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su maleta, del cual sacó una postal doblada en dos—. Yukimura envió esto.

—Nunca dijiste nada —reclamó Marui mientras estiraba un poco su cabeza para ver.

Niou alzó una ceja, sin enderezarse de su asiento para hacer lo mismo que Marui. ¿Desde cuando Jackal era tan bueno ocultando algo?

—Cuando llamé a Yukimura dijo quería que... —Jackal no terminó de explicar qué había dicho Yukimura y se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que hizo un ademán hacia la postal.

Eso lo explicaba. Y Niou podía imaginarse lo que había dicho Yukimura.

Que así sería más divertido, más interesante... y no podía negar que lo había sido; tendría que felicitarlo por la idea o incluso agradecerle, si se enteraba de al menos la mitad de lo que había conseguido al proponer ese viaje y dejar a Jackal a cargo.

Jackal dejó la postal sobre la mesa y Yanagi, aprovechando el ser estar sentado junto a Jackal, la tomó antes de que los demás pudiesen leerla.

—Esta es la letra de Genichirou —aseguró Yanagi, abriendo sus ojos por unos segundos, y desde su lugar, a la derecha de Yanagi, Niou lo confirmó.

Ciertamente era la letra de Sanada, pero la firma y cada una de las palabras eran de Yukimura. No podían ser más obvios si lo intentaban.

—No estarán invitándonos a su boda —bromeó Kirihara de repente y Marui giró los ojos.

—No es como si...

—En realidad es posible —lo interrumpió Yanagi, para luego señalar la postal—. Aunque no mencionan nada así.

—¿En serio?

La pregunta de Kirihara precedió un corto silencio, en el que todos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Yagyuu se aclaró la garganta, consiguiendo la atención de todos.

—En ese caso debemos felicitarlos.

—Obvio —dijo Marui y con eso el dejaron el tema... hasta que Kirihara se dirigió a Niou, con una expresión pensativa:

—Ne, senpai, ¿entonces podríamos tener una boda doble?

Niou no estaba seguro si es que Kirihara estaba tomándose demasiado en serio lo de recuperar el tiempo perdido o si estaba bromeando sin notar que con ello estaba demostrando su total falta de discreción.

Fuese como fuese, el rostro sorprendido de todos valía la pena por lo que lo único que dijo, sonriendo, fue:

—Puri~

_oo/oo/20oo_


End file.
